New Avengers (Earth-616)
The battle broke the New Avengers up for good, and Civil War ends with Captain America surrendering after a huge battle in Times Square, New York, realizing that such a battle is what superheroes are supposed to prevent. He is eventually assassinated via a fatal gunshot wound to the stomach while entering a federal courthouse. Luke Cage assumes leadership of the now underground Avengers, followed by Spider-Man, and Spider-Woman. The war also has Iron Man and Sentry taking their place in the Mighty Avengers, a government-sanctioned team of registered heroes, officially leaving the New Avengers | Transportation = formerly Avengers Quinjet Rand Corporate Jet Dr. Strange's teleportation spells New New Avengers In the aftermath of Civil War, it has been announced that the New Avengers team in 2007 will include Echo, a new Ronin, Doctor Strange, Wolverine, Spider-Woman, Spider-Man 7, Iron Fist, and Luke Cage. Luke Cage is now the leader of the team, and their base is Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum, magically disguised as the location of a future Starbucks. The team will also face a tougher, more connected version of The Hood. The New Avengers' most recent mission, and the first for the new team, was to rescue Maya Lopez from the clutches of Elektra Natchios and the Hand, who had been preparing to forcibly make her one of their assassins. After rescuing Maya, the New Avengers teleported out of the Hand's secret complex. Elektra then told the Hand that they are not to let the New Avengers leave Japan. After seeking Refuge from the Silver Samurai (who still holds a grudge against Wolverine for the loss of his hand), the New Avengers explain how they got to this point; Spider-Woman had been told by Ms. Marvel that Captain America was still alive, a fact confirmed by Dr. Strange in his astral form. However, upon going to the Raft, where the body was supposedly being held, Wolverine smelt that it wasn't the real Steve Rogers. The team were then confronted by their Pro-Registration adversaries, the Mighty Avengers, who explained that it had been a "dirty trick". The story is interrupted when Wolverine turns, having sensed something strange, and is nearly beheaded by the Samurai. After he is felled by the New Avengers, Wolverine reveals what had distracted him: Elektra is approaching with thousands of Hand Ninjas following close at hand. It is also revealed that they escaped and went back to their base and the Mighty Avengers have discovered it. Tony Stark did not know if they were in there but went in and tried to convince them to register. Peter then started questioning his motives and the teams,the new Ronin is in fact Hawkeye. Ign.com has recently confirmed that The New Avengers current arc will set the stage for Marvel's 2008 event The New Avengers seem to be on their last legs, with Elektra directly attacking Luke Cage and ninjas overwhelming the team. However, Dr. Strange contacts Wong, and with his help achieves his astral form, saving himself from death and freeing Echo from her brainwashing. Echo, enraged, grabs Elektra and fatally stabs her with a katana. However, instead of collecting the body, the Hand retreats as the new Avengers watch "Elektra" return to her original form, a Skrull impersonator who had somehow eluded both Spider-Man's spider sense and Wolverine's heightened sense of smell. Meanwhile, in Strange's Sanctum, Jessica Jones asks Wong about the status of her husband, and Wong states that the team are alive. Smiling, Jessica calmly says 'Okay, then', while bottle-feeding her baby. In the last panel, we are given the image of the baby's eyes changing colour to the green shade of a Skrull's. This revelation, plus hints from writer Bendis, has led to speculation about the next 'big' event, and who else could be a Skrull. World War Hulk When the Hulk returned to Earth with his followers to take revenge on the Illuminati, which is a group that Dr. Strange was a part of, the New Avengers teamed up with the Fantastic Four and the Mighty Avengers to evacuate the city and face the Hulk. Cage, Spider-Man,and Spider-Woman were defeated in direct battle with the Hulk. Wolverine went to face the Hulk when he attcked Professor X, and he was defeated as well. Dr. Strange's hands were crushed by the Hulk. Ronin, Echo, and Iron Fist were defeated by Hirorim and Elloe of the Hulk's Warbound while trying to protect Rick Jones. During the battle, Dr. Strange drank a potion that bonded him with the demon Zom and restored him. Dr. Strange then defeated the two Warbound members and left to challenge the Hulk. Although at first almost beating the Hulk into submission, Dr. Strange was distracted by how his battle with Hulk was endangering the "little people." Hulk used this to his advantage and beat Dr. Strange unconscious, presumably forcing Zom from him. He, along with the other New Avengers, were taken to the Hulk's arena to do battle. In a question about who could possibly be a Skrull, Bendis hinted "Anyone with a wobbly resurrection is suspect." This prompted someone to ask about the former Hawkeye and current Ronin, Clint Barton, who has been recently resurrected. Bendis said he's a prime suspect to be a Skrull.http://www.newsarama.com/heroes_philly07/Marvel/sat/bendis.html Related Articles * The Avengers * Secret Avengers * Sanctum Sanctorum * Captain America * Iron Man * Luke Cage * Spider-Man * Spider-Woman * Wolverine * Echo * Ronin * Sentry * Doctor Strange * Iron Fist | Links = * Avengers Assemble * Avengers Forever References * Avengers Assemble See Also * Avengers * Avengers West Coast * Great Lakes Avengers * Young Avengers ---- Category:Teams Category:Active Teams Category:Good Teams Category:New Avengers Category:Copy Edit Based on work by Chris Powell, MarvelDatabase user(s) Kokushishin and others. }}